Don't Think
by Hybridlovelies
Summary: Based on a drabble request I wrote on Tumblr that started with "Klaroline and wet tshirt" A little fluffy, a little sexy, and definitely funny. Features Rebekah and Kol as well!


**A/N: Just a little one shot I did based on a couple drabbles I wrote on Tumblr and the scenes I saw in episode 3x15. Also a tiny tiny hint of Rebekol thrown in for my lovely pal Sintiya aka call-me-katherine.**

**Enjoy! Review! 3**

* * *

><p>It was a slow day. Klaus didn't feel like being at home around his always bickering siblings, so he decided to go for a drive. He hopped in his 1969 Rally Sport and headed off to cruise around Mystic Falls. There probably wasn't a lot to see, but at least he could kill a half hour.<p>

He rode past Mystic Falls High, a big bright sign informing him that there was a "charity car wash" happening in the school's parking lot. He observed the event as he stopped at a traffic light. Obviously it was just an excuse for cheerleaders to put on bikinis and flaunt themselves in front of jocks and other pervy townspeople for cash.

The light turned green and he was about to pull away when he saw her. Caroline Forbes, soaked to the bone in a white wet tshirt. His hands seemed to take control of the situation as he spun the wheel and sped into the parking lot. He parked the car and got out. Upon seeing him, a group of girls immediately ran over and started hosing down the car. But he only had eyes for Caroline.

Caroline spun around, immediately frowning when she saw him. "What do _you_ want?" she snapped.

"I'm here to get my car washed," Klaus replied with a smirk. Caroline glanced at the Camaro behind him.

"Doesn't look dirty," she said.

"Well we'll leave that to the professionals love," he replied. Klaus looked her up and down. The dripping t-shirt clung to every delicious curve of her body, the translucent quality revealing a bright pink bikini underneath. Klaus unconsciously licked his lips. She looked good enough to eat. Caroline noticed his staring and blushed, crossing her arms over her torso.

"Well if you're done bothering me, I need to get back to work," she said turning from him and walking away. Klaus smiled to himself. He could have sworn there was an extra sway in her hips as she retreated.

_I'll never be done bothering you_, he thought. Klaus jogged after her and fell into step beside her. "So where are the rest of your friends on this lovely day?" He inquired.

Caroline stopped and turned toward him. "Is that a threat?"

Klaus frowned at her snap judgment. "No. Just observing that neither Elena nor Bonnie seemed to be anywhere around. I thought you three were joined at the hip."

"Yeah well this isn't really their thing anymore," Caroline muttered, picking up a bucket of dirty water off the ground.

"Are car washes really anyone's thing?" Klaus teased.

"I mean all the school spirit, charity, town stuff," Caroline replied.

"Well that's a bit ironic isn't it? The vampire girl is the one who sticks to the human traditions."

"It's important to me. You wouldn't understand," she said.

"Try me."

Caroline set the bucket down and traded it for a hose, spraying down the car in front of her. For some reason she couldn't make eye contact with him. He stood there, waiting for her quick response or snarky comment, but she said nothing. Klaus decided to take advantage of her silence.

"I was thinking—" But he didn't get a chance to tell her what he was thinking. Caroline, turning the hose on him and drenching him from head to toe, cut him off. The students in the parking lot all turned and began laughing and pointing at the spectacle. A victorious smile spread out across Caroline's face as Klaus stood there, dripping and dumbfounded.

"Yikes! Sorry," she said, "I guess you better go home and change."

Klaus's jaw ticked as he chuckled in annoyance. He shook the water from his arms, his own t-shirt now clinging to him. "Oh don't worry love, I'll be back."  
>Caroline raised one eyebrow and then walked away.<p>

* * *

><p>Klaus walked back into his house. It was quiet for the moment. His siblings must have scattered away about their days. He stomped up the stairs two at a time; his clothes still damp and the water squishing around inside of his shoes.<p>

"I didn't know it was raining," Kol said, coming out of his room and catching Klaus in the hall.

"Shut it Kol," Klaus growled brushing past him.

"What happened to _you_ brother?"

Rebekah then poked her head out of her own room. "I heard you had a little run in with a certain annoyingly peppy vampire," she said joining the discussion.

"Ah," Kol said, "the plot thickens!"

Klaus rolled his eyes at both of them. "How can you possibly know about that Rebekah?"

"One of the cheerleaders texted me," Rebekah said. Klaus gave her an incredulous look. "What? I made a few friends the last time I was out and about."

"So who is this girl brother?" Kol asked.

"The doppelganger's blonde friend," Rebekah replied for him.

"The one from the ball? I don't think I was properly introduce to her." Kol waggled his eyebrows suggestively. Klaus's head snapped toward him.

"Don't even think about it," Klaus said to him.

"I don't know brother, doesn't sound like she's much into hybrids, maybe she'd fancy another vampire?"

"Actually she's into werewolves," Rebekah interjected.

"Enough!" Klaus shouted at them both.

Rebekah and Kol just snickered, "Come on Kol. Clearly our brother isn't taking rejection well. We should just leave him to his own pity party."  
>Kol flashed Klaus one last toothy smirk as Rebekah dragged him into her room by the collar and shut the door. Klaus spun around to his own room and did the same. Finally he would have a bit a peace. Klaus striped off his wet clothes and headed towards his bathroom to grab a towel, wrapping it around his waist. He stretched out on his large bed and dragged his hands across his face. He thought of Caroline again, in her wet shirt and bathing suit, his blood rushing at the mental image. He exhaled loudly in frustration. <em>What<em> was he doing? Why did he keep putting himself through this? He could understand every reason Caroline had for rejecting him. All the havoc he had wreaked since coming to Mystic Falls was reason enough alone. What had he been thinking when his mind had singled the blonde, baby vampire out?

Of course she was beautiful and sexy and he had dreams about fisting his hair in her blonde curls and making her cry out his name. Ok…so maybe it wasn't exactly his head that he had been thinking with when he singled her out. But there were other things about her. Not that he knew much. He knew she was loyal and bright but that she held many secrets behind her blue eyes; like the fact that she clung so desperately to her humanity. He wanted to know more about that and every other hidden part of her life.

Klaus sat up on the bed, making a deal with himself then and there. He would give it one last shot with her. If she rejected him after tonight, he would let her go. Maybe…he was too stubborn after all and he _always_got what he wanted.

* * *

><p>The sun was setting by the time the last car pulled out of the car wash. Most of the volunteers had ditched out and Caroline ended up cleaning everything by herself. It took her a whole extra hour to gather all of the buckets and hoses and sponges. She wished she could have used her vampire speed to expedite the process, but it was too risky out in the open parking lot, where any one could see.<p>

Once everything was put away, Caroline grabbed her purse and keys from a nearby picnic table and headed toward her own vehicle; which was still dirty in spite of the fact that she had been washing cars all day long. She stopped short when she noticed a tall, smirking hybrid leaning up against her door. Caroline shook her head and continued walking toward him.

"Don't make me get the hose again," Caroline said, chirping her car open.

"Yes that was very clever," Klaus replied, stepping away from the car and opening the door for her. She looked at him wearily, throwing her bag over to the passenger side.

"So what do you want now?"

_You._ He thought, but he decided to be a bit more subtle. "I thought after a hard day's work you deserved a reward."

"Oh really? And what kind of _reward_ did you have in mind?"

Klaus smiled to himself. He could think of a few rather delightful answers to that question, but again he reigned it in. "Dinner. With me."

Caroline scoffed. "Sounds more like a punishment than a reward."

"Come on Caroline. I'm asking one date. Just spend time with me. I promise I won't bite."

Caroline chuckled at his lame joke. Klaus took it as a small victory.

"Alright fine. _One_ date," she agreed, "but can I go home and shower first? I smell like soap and sweat."

Klaus tried to avoid the mental images that came when she mentioned being in a shower. He shifted a bit and nodded his head.

"I'll pick you up in an hour," he smirked and ran off.

* * *

><p>Caroline had driven home quickly and immediately jumped in the shower. It felt good to wash away all the grossness of the day. She wished she could have stayed under the hot water a bit longer but she couldn't. She had a 'date' to get ready for. She groaned and shut off the water, wrapping herself in a towel and heading for her room.<p>

She opened her closet and began thumbing through her shirts and dresses, trying to decide what to wear. Not that it mattered. It was just Klaus after all. And it wasn't like this was a _real_ date. Still, old habits die hard, and she found herself wanting to look perfect anyways. Klaus had said dinner, but what he really meant was probably some fancy seven course meal at an expensive swanky restaurant and food that Caroline wouldn't even be able to pronounce.

"Dress it is then," she said to herself. She pulled out a simple royal blue dress and paired it with a thick black belt at the waist. Caroline sat in front of her vanity and applied a few light touches of makeup: some foundation, a bit of blush, mascara. Her hand automatically reached for her perfume but she stopped herself. It was her _date_ perfume. The one she wore when she knew that she would be getting very close to a guy. Her mouth twisted up in consideration and then she shrugged, uncapping the perfume and giving herself a few spritzes. It might be fun to tease Klaus a little bit.

Exactly one hour from the time she arrived home her doorbell rang. Caroline opened the door to see one of Klaus's hybrids standing there.

"Message for Caroline Forbes," the hybrid boy said, handing her a note.

"Thanks," Caroline replied dejectedly, accepting the envelope. The hybrid ran off then, before she had a chance to say anything else. Caroline opened the envelope and slid a piece of paper from it. On the paper she recognized Klaus's elegant script.

_ Caroline,  
>My apologies, I was unable to pick you up as we had planned. Meet me at mine?<em>

_ Klaus_

Caroline rolled her eyes. So much for chivalry. Still this did give her an out option. If he wasn't coming to get her, she could just blow him off and then go hide out somewhere until the morning. It was probably useless though. If she didn't go now, he would just keep bothering.

"Might as well get this over with," she said grabbing her keys and heading out.

She arrived a few minutes later at Klaus's mansion. Suddenly she felt a bit nervous coming there. It wasn't like the ball, when other people and her friends had surrounded her and nothing could happen to her. Although, deep down, she knew Klaus wouldn't let any of his siblings hurt her. Wait, where did that come from? Caroline shook the thought from her head and strutted toward the front door.

Klaus whipped open the door before she even knocked and greeted her with a smile.

"Good to see you didn't stand me up," Klaus said letting her in.

"I thought it about it," Caroline quipped with a smile.

Klaus chuckled, "Well I'm glad you changed your mind."

Klaus led her through the mansion, which seemed much bigger and quieter now without all the people in it, to a large garden area out back. There was a small gazebo in the middle, vines and flowers twisting around the wooden beams. Candles illuminated the area and a table and two chairs had been set up.

"I thought we might just have dinner here. It would give us some privacy and a chance to get better acquainted," Klaus said, leading her up to the table and pulling her chair out for her. Caroline had to admit that it was quite a dreamy and romantic setup, but she wouldn't let herself get lost in it all. It was cheesy was what it was, she just had to keep telling herself that.

"So what's on the menu?" She asked situating herself into her seat. There was a large covered silver platter in the middle of the table.

"I'm in the mood for redhead tonight," Klaus said taking his own seat across from her. Caroline gasped and he chuckled. "I'm kidding."

"Oh," Caroline said.

"No no, I found a couple bunnies, since I know that you like them so much." Caroline's mouth dropped and again Klaus laughed at her. "Again…kidding."

Caroline laughed a bit herself. "Wow I didn't realize you were so funny."

"Well there's a lot you don't know about me Caroline," Klaus said.

"Well I know you like to draw and paint apparently. And annoy people. And kill and pretty much ruin people's lives."

"That's not all there is to me," Klaus said seriously.

"Oh yeah?"

Klaus looked down a moment and then back up at her. "I know that you've killed and betrayed your friends at one point. I know that you can be shallow. Trust me I did my research on you and all your friends before revealing myself in Mystic Falls. Would it be fair to judge you on your worst points?"

Caroline wanted to tell him off, but she couldn't. He was right in a way. Fine, point him. She changed the subject.

"So what _are_ we having for dinner?"

Klaus smirked and placed his hand on the silver cover, grasping it, and lifting it up to reveal the meal underneath. There was quite the spread. Caroline couldn't help but smile a little when she saw what it was.

"Chinese food? You ordered takeout Chinese food?"

"Well I thought about the fancy dinner, but then I reconsidered. Why not keep things casual?"

Klaus grinned at her and Caroline found herself grinning back. She couldn't help herself. Once again he had surprised her. He kept doing that. It was annoying but only because she realized that she liked it.

Over the next hour Caroline and Klaus sat there and ate orange beef, fried rice, and spring rolls. Klaus asked her question after question about herself. Some of it non-serious things like what her favorite color was or favorite holiday but sometimes he would try something a little more personal.

"When was your first kiss?"

Caroline laughed a bit taking a sip of her wine. "Stephen Fell, seventh grade. It was seven minutes in heaven. He put his tongue in my mouth and I punched him."  
>Klaus laughed. "You punched him?"<p>

"Yep," Caroline said proudly.

"That sounds about right."

"What about you," Caroline prodded.

Klaus laughter died away a bit, the smile leaving his eyes. "It was so long ago I don't really remember."

"Come on," Caroline said, "I told you my embarrassing story. You owe me."

Klaus gave her a small smile. "There was this girl. One of our neighbors. Elijah was quite in love with her too. She was my first kiss. My first everything really."

Something in Klaus's voice made Caroline's heart clench. His words had such a sad tone to them. She wondered who this girl had been and what had happened to her that made Klaus look the way he did at that moment.

"What happened to her?" The words popped out before Caroline realized she was asking them. Klaus paused for a moment before replying.

"She was the girl who's blood we drank when we all became vampires."

Caroline reached her hand out across the table and placed it on top of his. "I'm sorry," she sincerely. Klaus turned his hand over, grasping hers, and giving it a small squeeze.

"It was a long time ago. The only thing I regretted from it at the time was that it put such a damper on mine and Elijah's relationship."

"I wonder if Damon and Stefan will feel bad about fighting over Elena in a thousand years," Caroline said and then smiled. "Probably not."

Klaus appreciated her lightness just then. Her ability to be compassionate and yet make a joke and bring him out of his sad memories. He didn't like thinking about the past. He couldn't help but realize that Caroline had left her hand in his.

"There's a small river not far from here. It's a nice night. Do you want to go for a walk?"

Caroline smiled at him. "Can we bring the wine?"

"Of course love."

* * *

><p>Klaus led Caroline away from the grounds of the house into the forest that stretched out behind them. The moon hung high in the sky, not quite full enough to light their way, but it offered a little light. The two of them continued their question and answer conversation from before, sharing swigs from the wine bottle as they strolled along. They finally came to the river that Klaus had mentioned before. Caroline ran up to it and kicked off her flats, dipping her toes into the water. It felt cool and crisp. She smoothed her dress down and sat in the grass. Klaus came and sat down next to her, propping his elbows up on his knees.<p>

"Favorite human memory," Klaus said handing her the wine bottle. Caroline took a sip.

"Being crowned Miss Mystic Falls," she replied, "I know it's a shallow one, but really I was just so happy when it happened. I never thought I had a chance after Elena still decided to enter. Everyone picks her for everything. Cheerleading, most popular, everyone's best friend. I was always overlooked. Did you know that I even tried to date Stefan when he first came to town? But of course he picked her."

Klaus's eyes widened at that. So Caroline had been in the younger Salvatore once? "You fancied the Ripper?"

"When he wasn't the _rippah_," Caroline said mimicking his accent, "and yeah, until I started dating Damon. But even that was a joke because he only had eyes for Elena then too."

"Oh now you're just trying to make me jealous," Klaus said.

Caroline nudged him playfully. "Is it working?" Klaus snatched the wine back from her. "Hey!" She said in protest, leaning over him to take back the bottle. Her body was up against his now, her face only inches away. Their laughter died at the same time as they both realized this. Klaus's eyes darted around her face. The air felt electric. His eyes went to her lips, trembling somewhat, not in fear but in anticipation. Her mouth opened slightly as she leaned further into him. Klaus could hardly take the feel of her this close. He was going to kiss her. She wanted him to kiss her; he just knew it. His tongue darted out and wet his lips. Caroline shivered in expectation. His mouth brushed hers ever so slightly and her breath caught.

"What do we have here?" A voice shouted from behind them. Caroline jumped away from Klaus then and he fought the urge to growl. Kol. His damnable brother and his fucking stupidity.

"Is this why you wanted us all out of the house?" Kol continued walking toward them. "I don't think we ever got a chance to talk at the ball. I'm Kol Mikaelson."

Caroline was standing by the time Kol got to them. Klaus too. Caroline quickly took Kol's outstretched hand, feeling flustered.

"Caroline Forbes," she said quickly.

"Lovely to meet you Caroline," Kol said bending to kiss her knuckle but Caroline snatched her hand back.

"I really should go," she said scooping her shoes off the ground and heading back through the forest and toward the house.

Kol chuckled at his brother as Caroline retreated out of earshot. "Well done brother."

Klaus wanted nothing more right that second than to tear off the vampire's limbs. But he ignored that urge and his brother's quips and ran after Caroline instead. He caught up with her back in the house. She had already grabbed her purse and keys and was about to head out the front door.

"Caroline wait," Klaus yelled as he reached her. She had her hand on the knob and the door half open, but she stopped, not turning around to face him. Klaus stared at the back of her head as he spoke. "Don't leave, we were having a nice time. Don't let Kol ruin it."

Caroline half turned toward him, looking at him out of the corner of her eyes. "I should get home anyways. Its late and a school night and all."

She stepped out of the door, but Klaus's hand shot out and grabbed her by the arm. She turned back, keeping the door in front of herself like a shield. Klaus held her gently, his eyes pleading with her not to go. They had almost kissed. He had been close. So close! Then Kol had to step in a ruin everything. He didn't want to lose her, to lose this chance. She might wake up tomorrow feeling completely different.

"Thanks for a nice evening," Caroline said, slipping out the door and into the night.

* * *

><p>Caroline barely slept that night. The next morning she woke up very thankful that vampires didn't get ugly purple bags under their eyes. She had spent the night tossing and turning and thinking of Klaus. She had almost kissed him! She had wanted to kiss him! She'd been so upset for a moment when Kol had interrupted them that she really wanted to smack him right across his smug little face. But then she regained her wits. She shouldn't be upset that their kiss was interrupted. She should have been grateful. It was a rabbit hole she just couldn't go down. Kissing Klaus would have just been too much. He was already sucking her in with his words and his presents and the glimpses of humanity. He wasn't the person she thought he was. He hadn't been for a long time.<p>

She was in a daze as she went through the motions of getting ready for school. All of her thoughts were on Klaus and their date and how much fun she had had. If it had been any other time, she would have called Elena or Bonnie right away and told them right away about the new amazing guy in her life. But she couldn't do that. They would be horrified and livid. Not to mention she wasn't even sure where her relationship with Tyler stood. No, she couldn't be involved with Klaus. She would have to tell him so. He said one date and then if he didn't work out he would leave her alone. So she would go over there and tell him that. It didn't work out, she had given him his chance and it just wasn't going to happen. She took a deep breath and looked at herself in the mirror, nodding in self-encouragement. This was what she had to do. It was the right thing to do, no matter if it was making her feel miserable.

* * *

><p>Klaus was surprised to see Caroline at his front door so early in the morning. He didn't know whether it was a good thing or a bad thing.<p>

"Skipping school Caroline?"

Her face betrayed nothing. "I need to talk to you."

"Come in," Klaus said opening the door wider and letting her pass. Caroline dropped her purse on the front table and pulled out a long blue box.

"I came to give you this back," Caroline said holding the box out to him. It was the bracelet. Klaus stared at the box. "I can't—"

But Klaus cut her off, lifting a finger to his lips. "We should probably go somewhere with more privacy," he said, nodding for her to follow him upstairs.

Klaus didn't want a repeat of the night before. He led her up the stairs to his bedroom. Yes he was playing dirty. He knew why Caroline was there so early now. She was about to 'break up' with him so to speak. He was going to do everything he could to prevent that from happening, even if it meant putting her in uncomfortable surroundings. Klaus opened the door to his room and let her inside, shutting and locking the door. He was serious about no interruptions.

Caroline walked to the center of the room and tossed the box on the bed. His room was at least four times the size of her own. The walls were dark and wooden but there was a certain amount of light and air to everything. A large California king four-poster bed stretched out from one wall, the sheets unmade. A book laid spread out across one of the pillows. Caroline forced herself to stop staring at the bed. She had come here on a mission and she was going to stick to it.

"Why are you really here Caroline?" Klaus asked her.

"I told you. I came to give you the bracelet back," Caroline replied.

Klaus took a couple steps toward her, slowly closing the distance. "No, there is another reason why you're here."

Caroline fidgeted with a button on her coat, nervously glancing away. "Just to tell you that this has to stop. Us. Being friendly. The dancing and the gifts and the talks. All of it. It's too confusing."

Klaus took another step forward. "Why is it confusing?"

"Because…you…just…and I—" Caroline stuttered. Klaus took the last remaining step toward her. They were standing barely an inch apart. Both of them feeling the electricity between them in the tiny space. Klaus leaned forward, his face right in front of hers, lips just a breath apart. His hands itched to reach out and touch her, to bring her against him. But he would not. He would not be the first to move.

"You're stammering Caroline," he whispered. She placed a hand on his chest, but didn't shove him away.

"I can't think with you this close," she said.

Klaus snaked a hand around the back of her neck, bringing his mouth even closer to hers. His lips feathered across hers as he replied, "I don't want you to think."

"Klaus I—" but she was cut off as his lips fully connected with hers. Caroline's words died in her throat as his kiss lit a fire in her chest. Her hands snaked up around his neck and pulled him closer. Klaus hesitated only a moment before wrapping his own arms around her body. Caroline opened her lips slightly and allowed his tongue to invade her mouth. He nipped and licked her lips, leaving her mouth, and feathering moist kisses down the side of her jaw, tracing a line toward her throat. His hands were everywhere spreading the fire all over her body. Caroline arched into him, any protestations she had before completely wiped away by the feel of his lips. Klaus brought his mouth to hers again, kissing her hard. Caroline broke away for a moment.

"Bed," she whispered breathlessly and Klaus didn't hesitate for a second. He lifted her off the ground, kissing her again, and placed her on top of his messy sheets. The book that had been lying on the pillow was shoved away. Caroline unfastened the tie and buttons on her coat and Klaus pushed it from her body. Her hands grasped at his face as he stretched out on top of her. She didn't want him to stop kissing her even for a second. His lips tasted too good. She was afraid that if they left her for even a moment, reality would come flooding back in and right now she wanted to stay far away from reality.

Her hands went to his belt buckle as he ripped the shirt from her body. Klaus slid his fingertips around her smooth skin. Caroline shivered at the feel causing Klaus to smirk wickedly into her kiss. His mouth only left hers so that he could remove it own t-shirt and then he was back. He couldn't remember ever enjoying kissing someone this much. The way her lips felt against his, tongues dancing, her little whimpers and sighs were all there for him to enjoy. He couldn't imagine ever having kissed more perfect lips than Caroline's. They laid there, jeans still on, just kissing for what seemed like forever. Klaus soon picked up on Caroline's hesitation. He tried to pull back from her but she held his head firmly in place. Klaus chuckled a bit and reached up to unclasp her hands from the back of his neck. Caroline whimpered at the separation.

"Anything wrong love?"

Caroline shook her head. "Not as long as you keep kissing me," she replied, "if you kiss me then I can't think."

As much as it pleased him to hear that kissing him left her a little fuzzy in the thought department, he couldn't completely ignore the implications of that statement.

"I'd wager you're already thinking, whether I'm kissing you or not," he chuckled again as Caroline frowned, "why don't you just tell me what you came here to tell me in the first place."

Caroline shut her eyes and dragged her hand across her forehead. Everything was different now. She had crossed that line. But really it wasn't different. She was still feeling the same thing she had been feeling this morning and last night and even all the nights and mornings before that. She wanted him. She wanted his attentions and affections and maybe even one day his love. And really, when she thought deeply about it, there wasn't any firm reason why she shouldn't. She knew her friends would get over it and Tyler would hate her forever, but she couldn't lie a pretend like her feelings hadn't changed. She just couldn't.

Caroline looked up into Klaus's blue eyes. She instantly calmed down. Everything would be ok. It wouldn't be easy, but it would be ok. Just one look from him and she knew that. She smiled up at him and he returned her grin.

"I hate you for making me like you," she said playfully.

Klaus smirked, dipping down to kiss her again. "Its not the worst thing I've ever done. I can live with that."

* * *

><p><strong>follow HybridLovelies on Tumblr<strong>


End file.
